


The Golden Age

by bluebrise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrise/pseuds/bluebrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AP could mean a lot of different things for playlist titles on an iPod. But Arthur knows that this one is meant for him to listen to. At least he thinks it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merthur Party 2013, Day 7 "The Golden Age" :) I couldn't resist writing a quick lil something so that I could put this song out there. It's perfect for Merthur, I think.

Arthur comes across a playlist on Merlin’s iPod. There is only one song on this “AP” list. How can he resist playing the song when it’s clear that Merlin has dedicated the track to AP?

He hits the play button. Casey Stratton’s “Bloom” starts to play.

_Lyrics:_

_Standing at the edge of solace_

_I’m all alone_

_Echoes of your voice possess me_

_But you are gone_

_A winter sun crawls down toward evening_

_Light breezes come_

_Caress my face with vows of sleeping_

_But I am done_

_If just for a moment_

_You’d find me in these snows_

_I’d fly away with you_

_No one knows where I have gone now_

_There is no hope_

_I will surely die when night falls_

_It gets so cold_

_Once you filled my days with laughter_

_But here I stand_

_Solitary, weeping for you_

_A rose in hand_

_If just for a moment_

_You’d find me in these snows_

_I’d fly away with you_

_I don’t want to bloom without you_

_(I don’t want to bloom without you)_

_I don’t want to breathe without you_

_(I don’t want to breathe without you)_

_and I don’t want to be without you_

_(I don’t want to be without you)_

_I don’t want to sleep without you_

_(I don’t want to sleep without you)_

_and I don’t want to laugh without you_

_(I don’t want to laugh without you)_

_and I don’t want to die without you_

_(I don’t want to die without you)_

_oh I don’t want to love without you_

_(I don’t want to love without you)_

_oh I don’t want to bloom without you_

_(I don’t want to bloom without you)_

_I don’t want to bloom without you_

_I don’t want to bloom without you_

A minute has elapsed and no, Arthur is definitely not getting teary eyed. He definitely isn’t sobbing by the 1:45 mark. Of course not.

It takes him a moment to realize that the song has ended. Silence falls over him but everything is louder than ever before. His heart pumps harder, his breathing is uneven.

"M-Mer." He clears his throat, gathering a bit of strength. "MER-lin!" A moment later Merlin appears, disheveled and adorably concerned.

"What, Arthur?! Are you alright?" He bends down to join Arthur on the floor. Before he can place himself solidly on the floor, Arthur scoops Merlin up. He gathers every gangly bit he possibly can of Merlin in his arms.

"I don’t want to be without you either, Merlin." Arthur’s voice trembles as the words barely escape his lips. They embrace each other, neither letting go. They’ve got all the time in the world now. To do everything, and more. Together.


End file.
